


Crisis on Infinite Earths trailers

by IAmMattis



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Avengers Trailers, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), crisis on infinite earths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: 8 Years. 8 Years of hardship, blood, sweat and tears has led to this moment where our heroes are about to face their greatest test as the multiverse is at the risk of extinction.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_Oliver Queen: Seven years ago after returning home from five years in hell, I started an one man crusade to save my city and I intended to keep it that away._

_Barry Allen: But then it started to become... something more. It brought together a group of remarkable people._

_Kara Danvers/Kara-Zor-El: So when they needed us, we could fight the battles..._

_Sara Lance and Bucky Barnes: That they never could._

_-_

_Anti Monitor: In time, you will know what's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right but to fail nonetheless. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives._  
-

 _Lyla Michaels: Contact the president. Issue out the evacuation order. (She pointed at Oliver) And get this man a bow._  
-  
_Anti Monitor: Fun isn't something one considers when one resets the multiverse. (Kara screaming in pain in the background.) But this... does put a smile on my face._

_-_

_Dinah Lance-Barnes: This is gonna work, Uncle Oliver._

_Oliver Queen: I know it is. Cause I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't._

-

**Arrowverse: Crisis on Infinite Earths. Only on CW.**

 

**AN: Kudos, comment, bookmark and follow.**

 

 

 

 


	2. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sneak peek.

**Earth-3**

"I know what's like to lose." A booming voice spoke as Lex Luthor of Earth-3 looked up to see him. The Anti Monitor. The Destroyer of Worlds standing tall in midst of fallen heroes.

"To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." He picked up a beaten Superman with ease,  walking towards Luthor with authority. "It is terrifying. Legs turn to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same."

He stopped looking down at the last remaining hero. "And now it's here, or shall I say, I _am_."  A blue ball of anti-matter was formed on his free hand to emphasize his point.


	3. Trailer 2

_Oliver Queen:  It feels like a thousand years ago.  Learning how to survive after being stranded on Lian Yu, becoming the Green Arrow. Realized I love you. I always prided myself on planning ahead to beat my opponents but... I'm not sure I can plan this one._

Bucky Barnes aka White Wolf was walking down the street in Star City with a solemn look.

_Peggy Carter: The World has changed. None of us can rewrite the past. All we can do is our best. And sometimes the best we can do..._

Hope Mikaelson stood in front of her parents's graves in New Orleans with her wife Beth Sanders-Mikaelson  standing next to her, holding hands with tears in her eyes. 

Barry Allen had his head hung standing over the graves of his parents.

_Peggy Carter: is to start over._

Sara Lance sat back against her father's grave, holding his badge while her sister Laurel Lance-Barnes looked from a far, feeling guilty for her indirect role in their father's death.

_Quentin took the bullet meant for Laurel. Slade stabbed Moira Queen through the chest with his sword. Reverse Flash Killed Nora Allen. Martin Stein was killed on Earth-X.  Klaus stabbed himself with a White Oak Stake killing himself and the Hollow in the process. Leonard Snart sacrificing himself while destroying the Oculus and the Time Masters._

_Chris Lance-Barnes/Captain Wolf: I keep telling everybody that they should move on. Some do..._

The Lance Siblings stood on the top of City Hall in Star City.

_Chris Lance-Barnes/Captain Wolf: But not us._

_Dinah Lance-Barnes/Silver Canary: And if there's a small chance, we own this. To everybody not in this room to try it._

 Dinah and Alex Danvers pressed their foreheads against each other in a moment of affection.

Mick Rory/Heatwave charged up his fire gun.

_Chris Lance Barnes: We will. Whatever it takes._

Kara Danvers/Supergirl hovered above the battle ground, basking in the yellow solar radiation as her eyes turned red.

_Bucky Barnes/White Wolf: Whatever it takes._

Sara Lance/White Canary took out her batons and charged at Anti Monitor with a battle cry.

_Sara Lance/White Canary: Whatever it takes._

Silver Canary and Black Canary let out their cries simultaneously.

_Silver Canary: Whatever it takes._

 Bucky Barnes/White Wolf locked and loaded his rifle ready to make his last stand.

 Oliver Queen puts on the hood of his suit for the final time.

_Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Whatever it takes._

**_Crisis on Infinite Earths_ **

 

**AN: comment kudos and bookmark.**


	4. Sneak Peek 2

"They surrender?" Diggle quipped as Oliver rejoined the army of heroes standing next to him.

The Emerald Archer sighed tirely. "Not exactly."

A tensed silence fell upon the chosen battleground as the heroes readied themselves for the Inevitable battle that was about to commence. Then they saw it.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered in slight shock, seeing hordes of monsters heading their away. The Dominators were surely nothing like this.

"Looks like we pissed him off." Sara said.


	5. ANTI-MONITOR

Anti-Monitor: In all my years of conquering parallel universes and subjecting my adversaries to Anti-Matter, it was never personal. But I'll tell you now: What I'm about to do to your stubborn, _annoying_ universe, I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, _very_ much.

 

**Crisis on Infinite Earths**

**Coming in 2020**


	6. The Beginning of the End

_Bucky Barnes tossed his old Winter Soldier suit into the furnace seeing it burn into ashes, symbolizing that he was abandoning the old identity that Waller created for him._

-

_Laurel Lance-Barnes sat in a hair dresser's chair while staring into the mirror as the hairdresser began cutting her long hair off. Once the hairdresser was finished, she admired her now short hair that barley touched her neck and shoulder._

-

_Laurel Joined Bucky while holding her blonde wig and that she wore when she started being Black Canary in her hand. She threw it into furnace before they walked away heading home to their children._

**Crisis On Infinite Earths.**

Coming in 2020.

 


	7. Crisis on Infinite Earths sneak peek 3

**New Orleans, Louisiana.**

"Heard you died." Hope recalled Kara telling everyone that Lex died at Lena's hands several months ago. 

Lex smirked arrogantly reminding Hope a bit of her father and not in a good way. "Well I can assure you that the reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Hope rolled her eyes. Not even a minute of knowing the guy and already he was starting to annoy her.  "Really? Mark Twain?  Look, I don't have time for this. Why am I in my hometown with you?"

"Straight to business." Lex observed before motioning to the sidewalk. "Let's take a walk."  

Hope had a look of weary before she followed him. 

-

As they were walking down the road to where the baldy billionaire  was taking her to,  Hope noticed that the church they were heading to looked way too familiar and then it hit her.

"You remember this church don't you? It's where you were born. Like Jesus of Nazareth." Lex said. 

Hope sighed. She does thanks to her family telling her of her troubled birth growing up. "St. Anne. And My mom would've died if not for my blood in her system." She recalled.

"And you never let her forget it." Lex pointed it out. Hope furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what he was going with this.  "The truth is by the time your mother finished her transition, something new had crept into your heart: Pride. The most damning of the seven deadly sins. Now you wear that pride on your chest." Lex pointed to her family crest on her Tribrid suit placed just above her heart. "Right here. That blood stained crest that had caused nothing but death and destruction for over a millennia. And just beneath it, lies the darkness in your heart. Just like your father: you are your own worst enemy."

Hope grabbed his wrist gripping it tightly with her strength. Lex groaned in pain feeling bones crack. "I'm nothing like him nor would he never want me to be." Hope growled, letting go of his wrist in disgust.

"You two are more similar than you think." Lex said while rubbing  his wrist. "That's why you could never escape your father's shadow. Because deep down inside you know that you both have brought nothing but death and misery. The only reason that you're ever considered a hero is because you clean up the disasters you unleashed."

Frowning darkly, Hope snapped by grabbing Lex by the throat and hoisted him up in the air with ease. He choked feeling the tight squeeze.  "Don't test me. Ever. Or I'll rip the spine out of your body so slowly that you'll feel  it every sec, every moment until you beg me to kill you." Hope snarled. She dropped him allowing Lex to finally breathe as he coughed, rubbing his sore throat. "You want to know why my father was what the was? I'll tell you a secret." Hope  kneeled in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "My grandparents were the reason of everything he became."

He took a moment to recollect himself. "And I thought that my family had issues." Lex mused.

 


	8. Sneak Peek 4

**Earth-4**

**Tokyo, Japan.**

A woman was wearing a black robe her entire body, the hood covering her face was walking down the sidewalk in Tokyo, passing by some pedestrians that had curious looks on their faces when they saw her. She ignored them as she continued walking with a purpose, her head bowed down.

_The Monitor: Among the many misconceptions humanity holds dear, is the fallacy that all beings are created equal. In truth, There are those who are greater: They are called heroes._

The robe wearing woman stopped by the gate to the American Embassy, taking a deep breath before entering the building. She approached the reception desk removing her hood from her head as she revealed herself to the receptionist who was startled.

"My name is Dinah Laurel Lance and I've been missing for 12 years."

_The Monitor: But even among heroes there are different echelons. The highest belong to those known as the Paragons and they are the only hope of all creation._


	9. Sneak Peek 5

Hope was having a walk of her own in New Orleans, thinking about the road she's been on that led her to this moment,  when  she saw her father Klaus painting. She stopped walking in disbelief not believing what she was seeing.

"Michaelangelo once told me that true work of art is but a shadow of divine perfection." Klaus recited what the famous italian artist told him. Hope didn't know what to say so she listened.  "I always had a fascination with painting and drawing when I was your age. I remember one winter when I was hiking in these woods with Henrik watching the neighbors in the other village turn into wolfs during a full moon. I always drew of them on the stone walls inside the caves under our family huddle. Sadly my curiosity of the Wolves was what led to Henrik's death. I used to hear him wailing in my sleep."

 She never heard this story before which was a surprise. "Did the nightmares ever stop?" Hope asked him.

Klaus nodded putting down the water color pencils and looked at him. "Yes. When You were born.  You  gave me faith that there are still good in this world after all.  That there are more to life than just fear and despair which was why we named you Hope. You are our family's hope. I miss you, my littlest wolf."  

Hope let out a shaky breath seeing the ghost of her father Niklaus Mikaelson disappear into oblivion. "I miss you too dad." She whispered.

**AN: comment and kudos this chapter.**


End file.
